


Flames of Desire

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Firefighter!John, Hospital, M/M, Oneshot, Rescue, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a firefighter and has to rescue Sherlock on a regular basis because his experiments tend to set things on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> These adorable, gay little babies

Sherlock had been experimenting since he was eight years old and had received his first chemistry set for Christmas. The only trouble with that and his general curiosity was the act that most of his experiments were highly flammable. And he had a bad tendency to set them on fire. Which meant that, ever since he was a boy, the fire department had been well-acquainted with the Holmes family and their house. They were frequently visiting to put out fires.

This habit continued into his adulthood and the fire department still visited him at least once a week due to his tendency to set things on fire. However, the firemen he'd become accustomed to retired and new ones came in. Sherlock wasn't a big fan of most of the fire department. That is, until the next time he set his flat on fire and met the newest addition to the team: Captain John Watson.

It must've been the 100th time he'd set the place on fire. This time the source was an experiment on the dining room table. Mrs. Hudson had smelled the smoke and called the fire department, but Sherlock wasn't nearly so lucky. While his landlady had escaped unscathed, the brunet detective passed out from smoke inhalation and was semi-conscious on the floor. John rushed in, dressed in his full uniform with a bit of soot staining his hair and face. As his team worked to put out the fire, he was one of the group to search the building for survivors. He'd found Sherlock and picked the man up, throwing him over his shoulder and rushing back out. Sherlock was groaning, muttering things to himself as he was brought out to the fire truck and cleaned up. 

John stayed right there with him, knowing things were under control. The medical team couldn't get to Sherlock right away, so John just stayed and spoke softly to the man, needing to make sure he was okay before they left. 

"Hey, it's okay. Get some rest. They'll be here to check you over soon," he hummed softly, stroking the soft brown curls. He chuckled as Sherlock tried to speak again. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

When the medical team arrived and Sherlock was taken to the hospital, John sighed and got back to work putting out the fire. They managed to finish the job and everyone headed back to the station.

"I'll catch up with you later!" John called to his team.

While everyone else headed back to the station, John went to the hospital to check on the man he'd rescued before. He'd learned from the landlady that the man's name was Sherlock Holmes and he was a Consulting Detective. John still wasn't sure what that meant. But he knew Sherlock was drop dead gorgeous and needed to be checked on. No problem, right? He'd just pop in and see how the man was. But his plan failed as he arrived and the hospital staff refused to let him see Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it's hospital rules. No visitors except family," the nurse informed him.

"I just want to check on him," John insisted. He'd stripped out of his usual attire before coming, leaving most of his uniform in the fire truck. Now he was just in a white tank top and his firefighter trousers. His tank top was a bit stained from the trip to Sherlock's and there was still some soot in his hair, but he didn't mind.

Another nurse came over and whispered something to the other. John only caught pieces of it, but he managed to piece it together. No one was going to be there to visit Sherlock. His parents and brother were all out of the country and couldn't come back for a few days. So John was the only visitor he'd get in the hospital. The nurse sighed and nodded to John, leading him back to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock was exhausted, having just woken and gone through a series of examinations and questions. He smiled tiredly as John entered the room, recognizing him from earlier.

"You're the one who saved me," he murmured as John quietly let himself into the room.

John smiled and nodded. "Yes," he answered softly, crossing the room to sit at Sherlock's bedside. "And you're the one who set his flat on fire," he teased with a chuckle. "Don't worry, most of the flat is undamaged. The table will probably have to be scrapped, but that's most of the damage." 

As he continued to explain, speaking with his hands as well as his mouth, Sherlock smiled weakly. He watched John's muscles flex as he explained everything. "I didn't catch your name," he interrupted. 

"Oh, I'm John. John Watson, captain of the fire department," John chuckled, blushing a bit at the fact that he'd missed that. "Your landlady told me you're Sherlock Holmes, yeah? What were you doing anyway that set the table on fire?"

Sherlock smiled and began explaining his experiment in depth. It was far more advanced than anything John had ever heard of before. The typical excuses were things like "I was smoking and some of the ashes must've gotten on the table" or "I lit a candle and it fell over". Rarely did he ever get someone who was doing something so amazing.

"Brilliant," he murmured, smiling as the amazement showed in his eyes. The pair continued talking for a while before John's phone went off. It was a message from the station, they needed him right away. "Sorry, but I really need to go," he insisted as he got up and scribbled down his phone number. Sherlock looked absolutely crestfallen as John walked away. That is, until the blonde stopped at the door, looked over his shoulder with a smile and told him, "I'll be back to visit you, gorgeous."

True to his word, John came back that night after work and stayed with Sherlock until the end of visiting hours. He kept this up until Sherlock was released, making it a mini date each time as he brought up dinner or some other meal and movies to watch and various other activities. And he didn't stop once Sherlock was home. He went with the man to buy a new table and continued to date him, even visiting crime scenes with him sometimes. They were certainly an amazing pair and the flames continued between them. But this time, John didn't have to put them out.


End file.
